The present invention relates to a portable masonry saw for cutting ceramic tile, brick and paver blocks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gasoline powered masonry saw removably mounted on a low profile hand cart in order to facilitate easy transport of the saw to and from the work site as well as during the work in progress.
Heretofore, masonry saws with gasoline power have been heavy, bulky and difficult to transport. In order to be moved to and from the work site, or during the work task being performed, required the operator to stand, lift, and carry the saw or place the saw on some type of separate hand truck assembly. This was particularly inconvenient when moving the saw during the performance of the work task, such as when cutting and assembling a plurality of pavers to form a driveway or the like.
State of the art gasoline powered masonry saws are also prone to vibrations which are detrimental to achieving a clean cut of the masonry, since the supporting surface is rigid and hard.
In addition, dust removal systems for state of the art masonry saws have been less than adequate in terms of design, compactness and portability.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a portable masonry saw overcoming the above deficiencies of state of the art saws.